


Efekt Stilesa

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: — Stiles. — wyszeptał ledwie poruszając ustami — Wiem, kim jest Stiles.— Ja też — powiedziała Lydia— Stiles... cholera — Malia wyglądała na mocno wytrąconą z równowagi — Jak mogłam zapomnieć?— Jest mój — warknął Scott nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.— Co? — Martin z zaskoczenia aż się wzdrygnęła. Obie wpatrywały się w niego z niedowierzaniem.*mój bardzo stary OS przeniesiony z wattpad
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Efekt Stilesa

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam to na zamówienie. Dawno temu. Wczoraj dostałam prośbę o napisanie OS ze Scilesem. Nie ukrywam, że pisanie o tej dwójce jako o parze nigdy nie szło mi zbyt dobrze. Dlatego postanowiłam zerknąć do starych prac i może jakoś się poratować. Zamiast pisać nową pracę zaczęłam poprawiać starą...  
> Wrzucam może komuś się spodoba.

*******

Wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu. Jednak coś mu mówiło, że to tylko pozory. McCall miał takie dziwne uczucie jakby w jego życiu brakowało jakiegoś cholernie ważnego elementu. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co to takiego może być, ale w głowie miał kompletną pustkę, a gdy zbyt natarczywie starał się dopasować do niej konkretny kształt i już prawie widział go w głowie wszystko się rozmywało, a czaszkę rozsadzał mu nieznośny ból. Dlatego po którejś z kolei próbie i dziesiątej rozmowie ze znajomymi stwierdził, że tylko mu się coś ubzdurało i odpuścił...

*******

W tym samym czasie Stiles Stilinski siedział obok Petera Hale'a na niewygodnych krzesłach i próbował wykombinować, jak mogą zwiać z tego dziwnego wymiaru. Byli tak zdesperowani, że walczyli z jeźdźcami fizycznie, ale dało to tyle, że teraz Stiles miał wstrząśnienie mózgu, a wilkołak leczył rozległe rany. Mimo wszystko Stiles był wdzięczny, że nie trwają bezczynnie, bo od tego chyba by całkowicie oszalał.

— Będziesz żyć? — zapytał Hale na pozór znudzonym, obojętnym tonem. Słyszał jak chłopak mamrotał coś pod nosem i zaczął się obawiać, że ten oberwał mocniej niż mu się wydawało. A mógł gówniarz przyjąć ugryzienie, które Peter grzecznie zaproponował, kiedy jeszcze był alfą. Wtedy byłyby jakiekolwiek szanse na to, że uda im się przetrwać. Jednak pan Stilinsi wolał się unieść honorem i odmówić. Na co komu duma skoro za chwilę można wąchać kwiatki od spodu? Wilkołak nie należał do przesadnie pesymistycznych osób, ale obecna sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna. Jak nic zostanie tutaj sam. Otoczony przez pogrążonych w dziwaczny letargu mieszkańców Beacon Hills. Nawet na najgorszych torturach by się do tego nie przyznał, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób czuł się odpowiedzialny za młodego Stilinskiego. Zawsze lubił chłopaka za jego inteligencję i szybkie wymyślanie rozwiązań w sytuacjach bez wyjścia. Chociaż ośli upór i bardzo rozległy kodeks moralny dzieciaka działały mu na nerwy, jak nic innego.

Cały czas gorączkowo rozmyślał nad sposobem wydostania się z tego dziwacznego, zbiorowego grobu. Nie nazywał się Peter Hale, jeśli da się tutaj pogrzebać żywcem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego wciąż tu tkwili, skoro obaj byli związani dosyć silnymi więzami ze stadem wilkołaków. McCaall już dawno powinien wywąchać swojego chłopaczka. Najwyraźniej panu alfie nie zależało aż tak mocno jak wcześniej sądził... a przecież on zazwyczaj był mistrzem w odkrywaniu cudzych sekretów...

— Tak... tylko mocno mi przyłożył. — mruknął chłopak. — Myślisz, że jest jeszcze coś co możemy zrobić?

— Jest pewien sposób... — powiedział Peter, patrząc na Stilinskiego z jakimś diabolicznym uśmieszkiem. Co nie było znowuż takie zaskakujące... Stiles już od jakiegoś czasu był pewien, że Peter Hale ma zarezerwowane miejsce w kotle.

— Hm?

— Możesz mi zdradzić, jak... hm... głęboka jest twoja relacja z McCallem?

— Co?! — prychnął Stiles, — Przyjaźnimy się! Nie wiem skąd w ogóle przyszło ci coś takiego do głowy, ale

— Możesz przestać oszukiwać siebie i mnie? — westchnął cierpiętniczo wilkołak. — Tak się składa, że to może być nasze jedyne wyjście ewakuacyjne. Twoja więź ze Scottem, alfą od siedmiu boleści.

— Na pewno sprawdza się w tej roli lepiej niż ty! — prychnął Stilinski

— Tak? To dlaczego nadal nas nie znaleźli? — zakpił — A no tak, zapomniałem, że jego przenośny mózg został uprowadzony przez jeźdźców...

— Hej! Scott nie jest głupi! Potrzebuje tylko żeby go odpowiednio nakierować

— Ta... jeśli on jest głową stada to ty jesteś szyją. — prychnął Hale — Łatwo kierować takim avatarem? Czy może to wygląda bardziej jak: Obie One Kenobi (Stilinski) i Luke Skywalker (McCall)?

— Peter... między nami nic nie ma. Przyjaźnimy się prawie od zawsze i faktycznie to może dla kogoś z zewnątrz wyglądać...

— Przestań pieprzyć — powiedział rozdrażniony wilkołak. Nie mieli teraz czasu na sesje terapeutyczne — A może właśnie zacznij, jak już się stąd wydostaniemy... mogę nawet dać ci kilka wskazówek.

— Hale!

— No co? Możesz wykręcać się w nieskończoność, ale wtedy tylko zmarnujesz naszą szansę na ucieczkę. — zamilkł na kilka sekund, by zebrać myśli. Musiał jakoś przekonać tego szczeniaka, bo inaczej już po nich. — Kiedy go ugryzłem to ty pierwszy zorientowałeś się, co mu jest. Potem łaził jak pies za panną Aregent, a ty pilnowałeś jego bezpieczeństwa. Zawsze byłeś gdzieś w pobliżu i wypatrywałeś ewentualnych zagrożeń. Nigdy nie powinien przestać ci ufać... Kiedy działacie obaj jesteście silniejsi i skuteczniejsi. Tak jak już mówiłem wcześniej: on jest mięśniami, a ty mózgiem całej operacji.

— Ale...

— Nie ma, żadnego "ale" Stilinski! — warknął zniecierpliwiony — Musisz się skoncentrować na tej więzi. Ona tam gdzieś jest. Plan jest taki, że teraz sobie grzecznie zapadniesz w trans, a kiedy będziesz spacerował po swoim umyśle, to spróbujesz znaleźć najwyraźniejsze wspomnienie ze Scottem i po porostu w nie wejdziesz. Między wami powinna rozciągać się prawie niewidoczna nić. To czysta energia emocji, jakie względem siebie kiedykolwiek czuliście. Im więcej uczuć i im silniejsze one są tym mocniejsza jest więź.

— Niech będzie.

*******

Scott McCall czuł się ostatnio coraz bardziej zagubiony. Nie raz odwracał się za siebie z jakimś pytaniem i ze zdziwieniem uświadamiał sobie, że jest sam. To nieznośne przeczucie, że coś mu umyka nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Nawet, kiedy miał całe swoje stado obok siebie to szukał wzrokiem czegoś... kogoś jeszcze?

Trwało właśnie kolejne spotkanie watahy, a głównym tematem były oczywiście niepokojące wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy. Miasteczko jakby się wyludniało, a oni wciąż nie znaleźli przyczyny. Nie potrafili połączyć wszystkich elementów układanki, a każdy ich dotychczasowy trop okazywał się być kompletnym fiaskiem i stratą czasu.

Od kilku godzin Scotta męczył ból głowy, ale zignorował to, jako coś nieistotnego. Tak jakby zapomniał, że odkąd był wilkołakiem ludzkie dolegliwości były mu obce. Z każdą sekundą dyskomfort się nasilał, po jakimś czasie zaczął odruchowo pocierać skronie i przymknął oczy, aby ochronić je przed raniącym światłem. Kiedy otworzył je ponownie nie był już z przyjaciółmi w domu, tylko na szkolnym boisku. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i odrobinę wystraszony, a w chwili, w której dostrzegł swoją młodszą wersję ze związanymi rękami doznał szoku, bo w ogóle nie pamiętał takiej sytuacji. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy jakiś nieznajomy chłopak zaczął celować w niego piłeczkami do gry w lacrosse.

— Mam złe przeczucie. — syknęło jego młodsze wcielenie. — To bolało. — warknął, gdy dostał wyjątkowo mocno w kroczę. Widać było, że chłopak był na niego o coś zły, ale mimo to nie wykorzystywał całej swoje siły przy rzutach. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy tylko coś testowali...

— Pamiętaj o pulsie. — Czyli, że ten chłopak uczył go kontrolować przemianę. Dziwne... zawsze myślał, że to Derek mu w tym pomagał.

— Spokojnie... nie ważne, że dostaję piłkami w twarz. — wymamrotał Scott ze wspomnienia  
— Mam coraz lepszego cela! — znał ten głos... tylko skąd do diabła?

— Ciekawe dlaczego?

— Musisz panować nad tętnem im wyższe tym bliżej jesteś przemiany... musisz to kontrolować nawet jak jesteś wściekły Scott — Może mu się wydawało, ale usłyszał jeszcze dwa razy swoje imię tylko ciszej jakby osoba, która je wypowiadała znajdowała się za jakimiś drzwiami, albo była na drugim końcu boiska.

— Scott!? — krzyknął szatyn. — Scott, stary zacząłeś się zmieniać.

— Przez gniew... im większy tym byłem silniejszy. — Usłyszał swój głos, brzmiał na przybitego — Nie mogę być szczęśliwy, bo jestem słaby. Widziałeś jak żyje Derek. Nie chce czegoś takiego.

— Nie skończysz jak Hale, coś wymyślimy.

I wtedy wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Wreszcie sobie przypomniał, ten chłopak to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Stiles Stilinski, syn szeryfa. Ktoś, kto zawsze pilnował jego pleców. Chłopak, którego... Zaraz chwila, co?! Niemożliwe! Była, Allison potem Kira... niemożliwe żeby przez ten cały czas tak naprawdę był zakochany w przyjacielu. To takie niespodziewane i idiotyczne za razem, że aż mu się chciało z siebie śmiać. Jednocześnie coś mu mówiło, że to jak najbardziej możliwe i wręcz przewidywalne, bo oni zawsze byli razem, albo gdzieś w pobliżu siebie. Nawet gdy Nogitsune przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Stilinskiego on nie dopuszczał do siebie możliwości utraty Stilesa. Dlatego nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tęsknoty za tym wariatem aż tak mocno. Dopiero rozdzielenie ich dwójki uświadomiło mu co tak naprawdę czuł od dawna.

*******

Przebiegł przez niego dreszcz, odczucie podobne do lekkiego porażenia prądem. Zaczął szybciej oddychać i otworzył oczy. Pierwsze co zauważył to przyjaciół dookoła siebie, przypatrujących mu się z zainteresowaniem i może lekkim niepokojem.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Malia. McCall miał ochotę warknąć na dziewczynę, bo przypomniał sobie, co łączyło ją ze Stilinskim. Jednak w porę się powstrzymał. Nie jej wina, że był niedomyślnym idiotą.

_Moja strata, a jej zysk._

— Stiles. — wyszeptał ledwie poruszając ustami — Wiem, kim jest Stiles.

— Ja też — powiedziała Lydia

— Stiles... cholera — Malia wyglądała na mocno wytrąconą z równowagi — Jak mogłam zapomnieć?

— Jest mój — warknął Scott nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

— Co? — Martin z zaskoczenia aż się wzdrygnęła. Obie wpatrywały się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Musimy go znaleźć. — Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na tłumaczenie. 

— A wiesz może, kim jest Peter Hale? — zapytała nagle Malia

— Nie mam pojęcia... ale skoro go pamiętasz to ktoś ważny. — odpowiedział

— Stacja metra. — Lydia miała nieprzytomne, szkliste spojrzenie, a to nie wróżyło nigdy nic dobrego

*******

Liam wpadł na głupi, niebezpieczny i genialny w swojej prostocie plan. Śledząc jeźdźców, docierają do wyrwy międzywymiarowej. Przechodzą na drugą stronę, chwilę rozglądają się niepewnie dookoła. Wygląda na to, że trafili do jakichś tuneli.

— Macie pomysł co dalej? — zapytała Lydia

— Może po prostu sprawdźmy co jest dalej? — zaproponował — Tylko lepiej się nie rozdzielajmy.

— Jak miło, że sobie w końcu o nas przypomnieliście — dotarł do nich zmęczony, ale wciąż zabarwiony złośliwością głos. Po kilku sekundach kompletnej dezorientacji, Scott przypomniał sobie z kim miał do czynienia. Petera Hale.

Wilkołak siedział na posadzce, oparty o kamienną ścianę, a tuż obok niego ktoś leżał. Postać była tak skulona, że początkowo nie zorientowali się z kim mają do czynienia. — Witam drogą córeczkę. — mruknął Peter wpatrując się w Malie.

— Tatuś psychopata... — dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Jednak Scott ledwie słyszał co się wokół niego działo. Jedyne na mógł się w pełni skupić to Stiles. Stał, jak jakiś durny posąg, nie potrafiąc wykrztusić nawet słowa. Peter uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie, może nieco przerażająco... ale McCall wolał nie wnikać co roi się w głowie wilkołaka. Umysł psychopaty to raczej nieprzyjemne miejsce, prawda?

Hale podpierając się ściany wstał na nogi, a następnie wyciągnął dłoń do Stilinskiego. Scott ze świstem wypuścił powietrze, bo twarz Stilesa jest mocno poobijana, a we włosach widać zaschniętą krew. Oczy raz po raz błyskały mu czerwienią i miał chęć odsunąć przyjaciela, jak najdalej od Petera. Nie żeby ktoś mógł go winić, nie był już tak głupi by zaufać komuś, kto próbował go uśmiercić. Więcej niż jeden raz.

— Spokojnie, Scotty-doo! — zakpił Peter — Grzeczny piesek, siad — w zasadzie nikt chyba nie mógłby mieć pretensji, gdyby teraz skręcił mu kark... — Nic mu się zrobię. Lubię go, ciebie niekoniecznie, ale to szczegół. — Scott wcale nie poczuł się uspokojony, a raczej jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony — Uratował mnie więcej niż jeden raz, więc jestem mu coś winien. Intuicja podpowiada mi, że nie spodobałoby mu się gdybym ukatrupił jego... hm, chłopaka?

— Skąd...?

— Ja wiem wszystko.

— Nie wymądrzaj się. — wymamrotał Stiles. Słysząc ten słaby głos, McCall miał ochotę skakać pod sufit — Tobie też na kimś zależy, co samo w sobie jest nieco szokujące. Szczerze nie sądziłem, że jesteś zdolny do normalnych, ludzkich uczuć.

— Stiles. — syknął, spanikowany wilkołak.

— No, co? Banshee i wilkołak... całkiem niezła z was kombinacja. Prawda Lyds?

— Jesteś za spostrzegawczy. — wymamrotał Hale tak cicho, że Scott był niemal pewien, że ludzkie ucho nie mogło tego wychwycić.

Martin wpatrywała się z dziwaczną fascynacją w półprzytomnego Petera, a Maila zerkała pomiędzy swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, byłym chłopakiem i ojcem. McCall widział na jej twarzy cały kalejdoskop uczuć i jakoś nie potrafił winić jej za to, że przeważały zdezorientowanie i złość.

Dlatego sam starał się zebrać do kupy. Podszedł do wciąż słaniającego się na nogach Stilesa i delikatnie poklepał po ramieniu. Musiał upewnić się, że chłopak był prawdziwy.

— Dasz radę iść?

— Żadnego: "tęskniłem, Stiles", ani "dobrze cię widzieć, stary"?

— Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem — wyrwało mu się i oczywiście Stiles wychwycił ten ciepły ton. Przez kilka sekund przypatrywał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, by następnie uśmiechnąć się szeroko i lekko kinąć głową. Scott domyślił się, że od teraz wszystko w jego życiu wywróci się do góry nogami. Nigdy nie przepadał za zmianami, ale te nadchodzące jakoś w niewyjaśniony sposób go nie przerażają. Można nawet pokusić się na stwierdzenie, że oczekiwał ich z niecierpliwością. Chciałby umieć nazwać to co się z nim dzieje, ale jedyne co przychodzi mu na myśl to: Efekt Stilesa.

— A teraz: powiedz proszę, że macie jakiś plan, jak nas stąd wyciągnąć?

— Ekipa ratunkowa nad tym pracuje

— Czyli kto dokładnie, Scotty?

— No Liam, Hayden, Corey, Mason i... Theo

— Twoje żarty nigdy nie były zabawne McCall.

— Mówię serio

*******

Dwa dni później życie w Beacon Hills wróciło na właściwe tory, a ich niewielka grupa jako jedyna pamięta o tym co się wydarzyło naprawdę. Chwilowo mogą odetchnąć z ulgą i cieszyć się ze spokojnego, ciepłego lata. Przynajmniej do następnej katastrofy.

Szykowali się właśnie na niewielkie przyjęcie z okazji zakończenia liceum, jakie mama Lydii chciała dla nich urządzić. Stiles uporał się z tym wcześniej, a teraz jedynie czekał na Scotta, który wciąż nie mógł zdecydować się w jakiej koszuli powinien pójść. Nie żeby Stiles narzekał na widoki.

— Przepraszam, że jak zwykle zawaliłem — wypalił nagle McCall wpatrując się w niego z miną zbitego szczeniaczka.

— Co? — prychnął Stiles z niedowierzaniem — To tylko kilka minut spóźnienia, Scott. Jakoś to przeżyją.

— Nie chodzi o przyjęcie... tylko o to, że zapomniałem. Spędziłeś dwa cholerne miesiące z Peterem Hale'em w jakimś dziwacznym wymiarze.

— Taaaak to było nieco traumatyczne... szczególnie odkrycie, że faceta da się jednak polubić. Trzeba tylko przymknąć oko na jego psychopatyczne zapędy

— Jestem odrobinę idiotą, kiedy nie ma, kto mnie naprowadzić na właściwy trop.

— Cóż, to chyba dobrze się składa, że zaopatrzyłem się w ładny, solidny łańcuch żeby cię na nim prowadzać... już raczej mi się nie zgubisz. Ani ja tobie. — McCall uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo skoro sarkazm już aktywowany to najwyraźniej Stilinski wrócił do pełni sił.

— Doskonale wiesz, że ty potrafisz namówić mnie na wszystko. To trochę niezdrowe i przerażające.

— Skoro mam taką władzę nad tobą to...

— Jasne — mruknął Scott, nachylając się nad siedzącym Stilesem. Przez chwilę przyglądał się z fascynacją, jak rozszerzają się jego źrenice, a na policzkach pojawia się nieco koloru. Następnie pocałował krótko, bez francuskich dodatków. Jedynie muśnięcie ust. Posmakowanie. I już wiedział, że Efekt Stilesa został wprowadzony w życie.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy :)


End file.
